KPcrepusculo
by yeah-baby91
Summary: es una historia basada en la pelicula y en el libro de Stephenie Meyer crepusculo twilight-Kim es una chica de middleton que se muda a Go city con su padre James en donde tendra una aventura y conocera a alguien que sera muy especial para ella KIGO
1. Chapter 1

Nunca me había detenido a pensar en cómo iba a morir, aunque me habían sobrado los motivos en los últimos meses, pero no hubiera imaginado algo parecido a esta situación incluso de haberlo intentado.

Seguramente, morir en lugar de otra persona, alguien a quien se ama, era una buena forma de acabar. Incluso noble. Eso debería contar algo.

----------------------------

..."segura que te quieres ir?"

"si, mama" ella es mi mama Ann una mujer muy pareida a mi o yo a ella

"como te extrañare, kimmie" dijo mientras me abrasaba "Espero que James te trate bien"

"No te preocupes James es un hombre adulto pienso que tiene que saber como tratar a su hija" dije mientras tomaba mis maletas "cuida bien a los bitontos"

"espero no agan explotar el departamento" dijo mientras los observaba "bueno, kimmie perderas el avion, hija si seguimos asi me arepentire y te amarare a el auto"

Me fui a lo lejos ondie la mano a los lados diciendo "adios" mire como se alejaban subi al avion que me llevaria a Go city.

-----------------------------

Encuanto llegue a Go City lo primero que vi fue a James como siempre benia en esa auto de policia nunca me a gustado, James es el comandante de la policia aqui en Go city

"Kim! que bueno verte"

"hola, papa"

"dejame ayudarte" dijo mientras recojia mis maletas

en el camino fue incomodo, el departamento, el lugar donde vive James, mama y el lo compraron en sus primeros dias de casados, mi habitacion sigue igual solo que James cambio la cuna por una cama.

"Kimmie, dejare aqui tus maletas y amm estare por aqui si me necesita"

"si, gracias papa" algo bueno de James es que save darte tu espacio

despues de unrato escuche unas voces afuera se me hicieron conosidas me asome por la ventana y era un chico rubio y un hombre en silla de ruedas muy paresidos los dos, imajine que son padre e hijo baje a saludar

"Ruben, Ronald ella es mi hija Kim" me presento James encuanto estube a su lado

"mucho gusto" dijo el hombre "Yo soy Ruben me imajino que no me recuerdas yo te vi en pañales" me sonroje ante ese comentario mientras el hombre reia

"Hey Kim yo soy Ron" me dijo con una sonrisa "soliamos jugar de pequeños y preparar nacos de lodo y el es Rufus" una rata salio de su bolsillo

"tienes de mascota una ra-"

"no digas eso, no le gusta"

"ah, ha" dijo el ruedor

"claro" levante una seja a algo tan como decirlo inusual

"kim, hija mira lo que te compre" voltie y vi esa camioneta algo vieja pero bien cuidada

"me encanta gracias papa!"

"ya vez James yo se lo que esta en onda en estos dias" dijo juguetiando "Ron enseñale como usarla"

-------------------------------------

El dia de clases llego y aqui estoy a mitad de semestre y siendo la chica nueva. estacione mi camioneta y sali, encuanto pise el primer escalon en la escuela una chica empeso a ablarme fue una gran sorpresa.

"Hola, Kim de middleton?, yo soy Monique puedo ser tu amiga de ahora en adelante, soy oidos boca y ojos en este lugar, si necesitas de un amigo, alguien con quien reir o un hombro en donde llorar aquiestoy" dijo sonriente ella

"oh gracias"

llego la hora del almuerso tome mi charola y un pedaso de pizza un jugo y una manzana apenas iva a empesar a buscar mesa donde sentarme cuando Monique me ablo y me señalo un asiento basio me sente junto a Monique.

"Hola Kim" dijo Monique alegre comiendo su ensalada "te presentare a mis amigos ella es Yori" señalo a una chica asiatica

"Hola mucho gusto Kim-san" dijo sonriente la chica de los ojos rasgados

"el es Felix" apunto a un chico en silla de ruedas "y el es-"

"Soy Josh Mankey" dijo sonriendome

Monique solo rio un poco entonses mire por una ventana y vi un grupo de persona pasar, eran muy palidos

"ellos son los Goliart son los hijos adoptivos del Dr. Goliart" dijo sacandome de mi pensamientos. "El chico grande es Brick y la chica es Bonnie creo que son pareja... a la chica de el parche en el ojo es Betty y el chico de la cara de susto es Jr." entonses vi un quinto Goliart era diferente a los otros 4 tenia un semblante mas frio "ah y ella es Shego..."


	2. Chapter 2

perdon por no averlo pues el capitulo pasado se me olvido

Kim possible no me pertenese

crepusculo tampoco me pertenence

-----------------------------------

"ella es Shego" la obserbe mientras se dirijia a la mesa donde estaban sus *hermanos* "esa chica tiene severos cambios de actitud creo que por eso no le e visto ninguna pareja"

"ah" no le estaba prestando atencion estaba completamente hipnotizada por esa mujer me sorprendio notar que al igual que yo ella me estaba observando.

"Kim... Kim?... KIM!?"

"que?.... perdon monique estaba pensando que decias?"

"Que estaba pensando que tu todavia no estas en ninguna actividad extra curricular... deveriamos checar que esta disponible" me dijo monique parandose de la mesa

"Claro..." ize lo mismo que ella

"estubiste en algun club o deporte mientras estabas en Middleton?"

"si... era animadora"

"animadora?... creo que eso seria perfecto para ti aunque sera algo dificil..."

"por que?"

"veras Bonnie es la capitana dicen que es muy fastidiosa y exigente"

"no hay problema, todo es posible para un posible" dije sonriendo

"como?" pregunto algo confundida

"es una frase familar papa siempre lo repite..." dije mientras entraba al gimnasio

"VAMOS! con mas energia!" gritaba Bonnie mientras dirijia los movimientos me quede viendo un rato y luego me decidi a ablar

"disculpa..."

"ALTO!" grito asiendo que parara la rutina "necesitas algo?"

"si me gustaria entrar a las animadoras" dije algo timida

"no puedes estamos ya muy avansadas...pero ... enseñame lo que tienes" dijo tratando de intimidarme

"esta bien" comense con una de mis rutinas mas sencillas no eran la gran cosa

"quiero ver mas, possible... " dijo algo fastidiada, entonses comense un back flip, luego un fornt flip y termine con un triple back flip terminando en split.

"valla es buena" escuche a una de las chicas

"mmm... lo pensare te aviso mañana"

"claro..." me fui y ellas siguieron practicando sono la campana y seguia mi clase de biologia entre al salon y lo primero que vi fue a ella con esa mirada fria la asia ver tan...*Atractiva?... Oh Dios en que estoy pensando...*

"Señorita.... Señorita... Possible? sigue en este mundo?" sali de mis pensamientos y escuche unas cuantas risas voltie a ver a Shego y ella seguia seria...

"si perdon Sr...?"

"Barkins... puede sentarse junto a la señorita Goliart" dijo apuntando a donde estaba ella me puse nerviosa estaria muy serca de ella camine casi llegando a donde estaba shego tropese pero nunca senti el piso abri los ojos ella me tenia entre sus brazos me sonroje y regrese a estar en mis dos pies ella no me dijo nada me sente y fue vastante incomodo.

inicio la clase

nunca ablo y yo tampoco, pero no dejaba de voltiar a verme y yo no podia dejar de verla me empese a sentirme mas incomoda y trate de romper el hielo "y umm..." sono el timbre de salida lo unico que pude ver es como salia Shego casi corriendo de la clase como si yo fuera un bicho raro *acoso huelo mal o tengo algo en la cara?* pense saliendo de ahy

me diriji a direccion por unos papeles y la vi ahy estaba discutiendo con la secretaria.

"disculpa Shego no ahy otra clase disponible te tendras que quedar ahy" dijo la secretaria, Shego me vio algo enojada y salio pasando enseguida de mi me senti tan indesiada que no pude seguir ahy sali lo mas rapido que pude y me diriji a mi camioneta.

----------------------------

Al dia siguiente estabamos en en el jardin de la escuela seme iso extraño no ver a ninguno de los Goliart ahy, nisiquiera a Brick que es capitan del equipo de americano ya que el equipo estaba practicando... pero no podia dejar de pensar en Shego donde estaria ella me desesperaba no verla...

"en que piensas Kim-san?" pregunto Yori

"por que ningun Goliart esta aqui es uno de los unicos dias en los que esta bien aqui no?"

"si pero siempre que esta el dia lindo ellos no vienen Betty-chan me conto que el Doc los lleva de campamento en los dias como este"

------------------------

Ese dia en la noche mientras yo dormia senti una presensia frente a mi cama desperte rapidamente y vi una sombra femenina me voltie para prender la luz y volvi a voltiar no avia nadie senti una brisa fresca y vi la ventana avierte *que extraño crei averla cerrado* cerre la ventana y regrese a dormir.

--------------------

A las afueras de Go city un hombre estaba corriendo por su vida mientras unas sombras lo perseguian... paresia que estaban jugando en eso las 3 sembras lo acorralan y en cuestion de segundos lo atacan lo unico que se escucho fue un grito...

-------------------

An pasado 3 dias y nada de she.... los Goliart volvia entrar a mi clase de Biologia y ahy estaba ella no pude evitar sonreir pero creo que no lo noto... eso espero

"Hola..." me dijo yo me sorprendi y la voltie a verla "creo que empesamos mal no? yo soy Shego..." claro que eso ya lo savia

"Shego? ese es tu nombre digo nunca lo avia escu..." dije algo nerviosa ella me sonrio

"no, la verdad me llamo sheyla... pero no me gusta entonses al Doc se le ocurrio la gran idea de combinar sheyla con Goliart entonses bla bla bla shego.... y tu como te llamas?"

"ah sierto, soy Kimberly Possible... me puedes decir Kim"

"mmm... me gusta mas calabaza..." dijo algo pensativa

"amm clabaza?"

"si tu cabello es como una calabaza"

"ah" fue lo unico que conteste "creo que deveriamosempesar a trabajar si no quieres que reprobemos" dije mientras veia la rana en nuestramesa shego tambien voltio a verla.

"bueno calabaza tu o yo?"

------------------------------------

Despues de aver avierto la rana Shego me acompaño asta mi casillero me perdia ablando con ella esos labios que se movian tan perfectamente mientras ablaba esos ojos verde olivo que me veian ...

"Calabaza... estas bien"

"ah si si" dije algo avergonsada

"creo que aqui nos despedimos" se fue deje mis cosas en el casillero y meti mis tareas a la mochila me fui y sali al estacionamiento vi a Shego con sus hermanos Bonnie me vio y me dijo que queria ablar conmigo mañana a la hora del almuerso segui caminando me detube en mi camioneta buscando mis llaves en eso escuche un frenon voltie y era una camioneta que venia sin control asia mi alcanso a voltiarse pero seguia derecho asia mi me asuste y me quede en shock no me pude mover derepente senti como unos brazos fuertes me sotenian pero yo ya estaba en el piso voltie y vi una mano con un brillo extraño vi como salio como una llamarada y detubo la camioneta sin quemarla voltie a ver la cara de mi salvador era shego derepente me dejo sentada cuando reflexione shego ya se avia ido y un monton de gente estaba a mi alrededor

--------------------------------

En la clinica estaba acostada James estaba muy enojado discutiendo con el chico que casi me arolla

"despidete de tu licensia y de tu camioneta"

"no por favor necesito la camioneta y mi lecencia porfavor señor"

entro el Dr. Goliart crey *es vastante apuesto* pense

"hola kim me imajino que ya te quieres ir no? bueno agamos unos chequeos para que te puedas ir" saco una pequeña lamparita y me la apunto a los ojos empese a tratar mover los ojos tratando de que la luz no me enseguesiera tanto luego saco un martillito y golpio mis rodillas "señorita possible todo esta bien ya se puede ir todo esta perfecto"

"gracias Dr." me levante " papa vamonos"

"Kim perdoname no fue mi intension"

"Despidete de tu licencia niño!" grito James enfuresido

"papa ya vamonos" lo jale del brazo asta la puerta

"kimmie no podre acompañarte me ablaron tengo que ir a investigar algo creo que atacaron a un hombre"

"ten mucho cuidado papa"

"claro Kimmie lo mas seguro es que solo fue un animal no te preocupes" papa se fue y yo camine para el lado contrario empese a escuchar a alguien discutiendo era shego discutiendo con el Dr. Goliart

"... acaso quieres que nos descubran..." el doc. me vio y se detubo " creo que sera mejor acabar esta conversacion en otro lugar..."


	3. Chapter 3

"... acaso quieres que nos descubran..." el doc. me vio y se detubo " creo que sera mejor acabar esta conversacion en otro lugar..." el Dr. Goliart volito a ver a su hija de cabello negro algo serio " te espero en mi consultorio..." con eso se marcho junto a su esposa.

Vi como el doctor se marchaba, _que hombre tan... guapo_ pense luego boltie a ver a Shego ya estaba frente a mi solo un chillido de sorpresa fue el unico sonido que salio de mi boca.

"que fue eso princesita... asi tienes la conciensia?" se burlo de mi

" para que sepas mi conciensia esta impecable...y quiero saber como hiciste eso" dije mirandola a los ojos esos ojos tan bellos que con solo verlos los musculos se me tensan el corazon se me acelera y el aire se me va. _Stop... como que princesita..._

" pues amm....movi un pie y luego el otro asta llegar aqui y te asuste sencillo"

_okay... se quiere aser la lista conmigo..._" no esooooo... lo de tu manooo ese fuego que lansaste de ellas para salvarme"

"que fumaste?.... creo que Eric te inyecto algo mal... le pedire que te..."

"Shego... no estoy drogada, yo se lo que paso lanzazte fuego de tus manos y verde" dije frustrada y desesperda por que me dijera que era eso.

"mira princesa no paso nada de eso" me dijo con tono de enojo pero yo se que esta mintiendo esos ojos verdes me lo dicen _malditasea que me ocurre ahora le leo el pensamiento por verla a los ojos? que me esta ocurriendo maldita sea..._

"SHEGO... se lo que vi no puedes aserme tonta.... dime que fue eso?" dije completamente enojada entre dientes.

"nadie te va a creer... van a creer que te drogas princesita" me lo dijo amenasandome, solo la vi con ojos retadores "cre..."

"sheyla!"

Shego voltio completamente enfuresida y lo que vio fue una rubia bastante guapa

"Cuantas veces te e dicho que no me llames asi..." dijo entre dientes

" es tu nombre no?" vio a shego de reojo "donde esta bettz necesito hablar con ella...."

"me pidio que no te lo dijera pero esta con Brick... en el campo de tiro... no le digas que te dije..." dijo sin verla se sonrojo al sentir los labios de la mujer mayor en su mejilla.

"grecias sheyla..." le susurro al oido shego se quedo congelada

"NO ME DIGAS ASI!!!!!!" grito mientras la rubia corria por los pasillos del hospital

senti como la sangreme herbia _por que me siento asi... _boltie a ver a shego algo callada "quien es ella?"

"Vivian...." respondio en un susurro

"Princesita nos vemos luego... " dijo mientras empesaba a caminar hacia la salida pense en seguirla pero cuando la boltie a ver ya no estaba _no me dare por vencida_ fue lo que pense y luego camine asia la salida.

---------------------

Vivian llego al campo de tiro en donde estaban Brick y Betty

"Betz... creo que me as ganado...." dijo el rubio algo celoso de las abilidades de la chica de un solo ojo

"crees o lo hice... otra vez" dijo mientras fastidiaba a su 'hermano'.

"..." el rubio abrio la boca para decir algo pero se quedo con ella abierta mirando directo a la chica rubia que se les asercaba

"ocurre algo Brick?"

"NO!... nada nada ... que tal si vamos para los corros por el camino largo sin boltiar para atras?" dijo sonriendo nerviosamente

"ah si.... que hay atras?"dijo mientras se boltiaba para ver que era lo que puso nervioso al chico rubio. Al abrir los ojos se llevo una sorpresa, al ver a la Rubia su mirada cambio por completo.

"Betz tenemos que hablar" dijo seria Vivian

"Viv amm dejame explicarte... es que.... yo.... no tu....no amm este" dijo muy nerviosa la chica de cabellos castanos

" Betz no me des explicaciones aqui.... mejor hablemos en PRIVADO..." Brick capto eso al instante y decidio retirarse antes de que la rubia lo echara a la fuerza como varias veces tiempo atras... no fue nada agradable segun el recordaba la ultima vez le dio tan fuerte en la cabezacon un palo de golf que duro inconciente 3 hrs. Si tiene mucha mucha fuerza pero aun sigue siendo humano un golpe fuerte lo puede hacer desmallar.

"Am Viv..." la mujer fue callada por unos labios carnosos y suabes que para Betty eran como el paraiso. En cuestion de segundos ese beso fue correspondido.

"Betty yo se que somos de mundos diferentes yo se que te alejaste para protejerme... pero no importa lo que agas no me importa lo que digas no me importa lo que veas o del mundo que vengas... yo te amo... porfavor no te alejes de mi" al decir esto los ojos de Vivian esos ojos azules que segun Betty son las dos cosas azules mas bellas de este universo, empesaron a humedeserse y pronto a salir lagrimas de ellos, eso izo que el mundo de Betty se viniera abajo.

"Viv... no llores sabes que lo nuestro no puede ser yo tambien te amo y decidi esto para no aserte mas dano porfavor Viv... no agas esto te amo y no quiero que nada malo te pase" la rubia estaba ahora llorando en el hombro de Betty.

"Osito porfavor no agas esto sabes que no me importa que estoy dispuesta a cualquier cosa"

"Viv si te ocu..."

"mira tu tontita no me voy a alejar de ti lo entiendes asi que no trates de convencerme que eso no pasara okay?" dijo Vivian en un tono que ni Betty ni nadie puede oponerse a eso. Lo unico que la rubia recivio acambio fue un largo y dulce beso por parte de Betty.

------------

Shego llego en su motocicleta Harley Davidson VRSCDX a una mansion a las afueras de la ciudad estaciono la moto en la cochera y entro a la mancion se veia solitaria pero cuando entro fue recivida por Bonnie que estaba saliendo de la pisina que esta en el patio de la casa enorme.

" Hola Shewie" dijo juguetona la morena mientras acomodaba su pequeno bikini

" Hola Bon-bom" dijo fastidiandola

"Shewiediwiediwie por que no te pones tu pequeno y sexy bikini y me acompanas por que me siento taaaan sola en la pisina" dijo mientras le giniaba el ojo a Shego

"ammm... no tengo cosas que hacer mejor dile a Brick creo que te gustaria mas estar con el no?" dijo la pelinegra mientras se dirijia a las escaleras que daban para su cuarto el unico fuera de la mansion.

"Shegs, sigues enojada por eso...?" dijo confundida " te dije que solo lo hice por que Eric me lo pidio y sabes que ..."

"Bonnie no te escuses y no te escondas tras Eric las dos sabemos que eso no funcionaria... a por sierto quiero que aceptes a Kim en las animadoras" dijo mientras entraba a su cuarto.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bonnie no te escuses y no te escondas tras Eric las dos sabemos que eso no funcionaria... a por sierto quiero que aceptes a Kim en las animadoras" dijo mientras entraba a su cuarto.

"Sheg..." se quedo Bonnie con las palabras en la boca sabe que Shego es testaruda no puedes razonar con ella y si ella ya tiene algo en la cabeza, ah no se detendra asta que lo logra. Bueno tendra que aceptar a esa peliroja en su equipo no aria enojar a Shego claro que no, no despues de lo que le izo. "Brick?" La morena pregunto abia olfatiado a su novio estaba apenas llegando a la casa.

"Si Bon-Bon" dijo el chico tratando de sonar seductor, Bonnie penso completamente lo opuesto (se escucho masbien como si el chico tubiera problemas con la lengua). Y por que tenia que usar su sobrenombre aborrese como se escucha en sus labios gah! prefiere escucharlo de los labios de Shego. Si la chica a tiene o tubo un romance con Shego nunca lo sacaron a la luz pero ella recuerda esas noches que se escapaban al bosque el solo pensar en ellas la asi sentirse... caliente. Rayos no ya no puede pensar en Shego asi sabe que eso ya acabo gracias a este mastodonte y si siente algo por el pero tamben por Shego, esto si es confuso. Una voz masculina la saco de sus pensamientos. "Bonnie tenemos un problema Betty esta con ella no se que valla a ocurrir, esa cachorrita son malas noticias"

"Lo se, cualquier perro son malas noticia" Bonnie dijo con odio desbordandose de su boca. Como odia a esos "Perros" como ella y otros les dicen.

_______________________________________________________________________

Cielos e estado ya 8 horas tratando de decifrar lo que es Shego pero no puedo no tengo idea de lo que es o por que puede hacer esas cosas. No se ni porque pienso tanto en ella, no puedo dejar de pensar en sus ojos verdes que consolo verlos siento derretirme, o esa piel palida demasiado pero en ella se ve tan bien, y si pienso es esos labios... ah Kim regresa al mundo no debes estar pensando asi... ah pero es imposible ella es perfecta... No deb... pero lo es... si okay es perfecta. Ni mi conciensia me deja dajar de pensar en ella.

Tengo que saber exactamente lo que es ella y ya!

Saco un dispositivo de mi bolsillo y oprimo un boton al instante un chico de unos 14 anos aparese en la pantalla.

"Hola, Kim que ahy?" me pregunta.

"Wade, necesito que me averigues algo..." le pido al chico

"Claro Kim, dime?"

"Checa si existe algo" _o alguien_ agrego mentalmente " con super fuerza, gran rapidez, piel palida, y que pueda lansar alguna espesie de fuego de sus manos" dije finalizando, wade me miro con cara de confundido pero inmediatamente empeso a buscar.

"Kim, con esas descripciones solo existe una creatura pero es mitologica." dijo Wade terminando de tlequiar en su computadora

"que es?" pregunte algo desesperada

"Vampiro..."

_______________________________________________________________________

Son las 7 de la manana estoy recargada en mi camioneta esperando a que lleguen, bueno a que llegue Shego, veo una motocicleta se aserca a maxima velocidad y frena justo a tiempo junto a mi camioneta veo como se quita el casco y es Shego, veo como su cabello cae asta su cadera y derepento siento un par de ojos en mi, mirandome fijmente.

"Que ocurre princesita, te agrada lo que miras?" dijo tratando de fastidiarme.

"Shego la verdad no estoy de humor para esto" dije algo enojada y queria ir directo al grano "tenemos que hablar" vi como se tensaba Shego "en privado" agregue.

"Esta bien sube" la mire confundida "no lo repatire Posible asi que, que esperas quieres hablar no?" asenti con la cabeza y subi a su motocicleta abrazandola para no caer de ella. Escuche como rugia la maquina y despues senti la velocidad con la que Shego conducia esto senti adrenalina pero a la vez miedo y me aferre un poco mas a ella, creo que lo sintio porque disminuyo un poco la velocidad.

_______________________________________________________________________

Llegamos a un lugar lleno de arboles estaba segura que ya no estabamos en Go city. Shego se bajo de la motocicleta y to me quede un segundo mas y luego baje.

" Princesita querias hablar ahora habla" dijo Shego algo irritada.

"Shego, ya se lo que eres..."

"Aver dime lo que soy" dijo retandome asercandose peligrosamente a mi.

"piel palida, super fuerza, eres muy rapida... eres vampiro" dije caminando a otro lado algo nerviosa derepente siento un aliento helado en mi oido y se me eriza la piel.

"Ahora asme la pregunta mas importante Kim...." me susurro Shego que sensual sono ese susurro "de que me alimento? de que yo y mi familia nos alimentamos?"

"de que se alimentan?" pregunto la chica peliroja con temor. Pero al voltiar a ver a Shego ya no estaba luego sintio un aliento frio en su cuello, si que es rapida. "Shego, no trates de asustarme no te temo yo se que no me arias dano" la chica de cabello negro al instante retrosedio y miro a la peliroja con confucion.

"que estas diciendo princesita?"

"que no me arias dano, yo lo se" voltio a ver a Shego ahora estaban cara a cara, en el momento que sus ojos se toparon una peliroja ataco apasionadamete los labios de un vampiro tomando al vampiro completamente por sorpresa, algo que solo Kim Possible puede, el beso primero fue de solo una persona pero poco despues fue un beso corespondido fue el beso de un humano y un vampiro. Las manos de Shego encontraron la cadera de la Kim juntandola un poco mas a ella mientras los brazos de Kim se enredaban en el cuello de Shego asiendo que el beso fuera mas profundo. Pero en un segundo Kim ya no sintio nada ya no sintio esos maravillosos labios, abrio los ojos buscando a la pelinegra y la vio junto a un arbol respirando con dificultad cuando Shego voltio Kim casi brinca del susto esos ojos que ella ama tanto completamente son negros ahora y se les ve una sed de sangre que aria que el hombre mas valiente se hiciera pipi. "Shego...." la chica susurro pero empeso a asercarse a Shego, la pelinegra sostubo la respiracion al instante Kim lo noto y dejo de asercarse.

"en un momento regreso, tengo que ir a casar" fue lo unico que pdo decir Shego al instante se esfumo.

La peliroja se quedo ahi se sento enseguida de ese arbol a esperar. El bosque sin Shego era un lugar tenebroso.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Drakken... no creo que sea buena idea, huelo otros vampiros aqui es su territorio" dijo una chica de cabello corto guero.

"Adrena Lynn no creo le importe en fin ahy mucho humanos aqui podemos ser compartidos" dijo el hombre de cabello negro con una enorme sicatris debajo de uno de sus ojos. "comoquiera este es el lugar perfecto y necesitamos un lugar donde ocultarnos para planiar como destruir GJ Vamp para luego hacer que los vampiros doinen esta mundo y yo sere el rey yo dominare el mundo!!! muahahahahha gahahahahahaha coff coff" La chica lo miro con cara de _pobre vampiro esta completamente demente_.

__________________________________________________________________________________

En una cama se encontraban dos figuras durmiendo abrazadas completamente una sobre la otra bueno doridas, solo una de ellas dormia mientras la otra parasia estarlo pero estaba velando a su amor.

"Betty, tengo hambre" dijo la figura que dormia mientras descansaba en el pecho de la chica sin un ojo.

"crei que dormias amor... a donde quieres que te lleve a comer?" pregunto la vampira mientras acarisiaba el cabello de la rubia.

"No lo se creo que tengo hambre de ti" sonrio malciosamente la rubia antes de volver a besar a su amante.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Seguia sentada ahy donde Shego me dejo ya es tarde lo mas seguro es que James me castigue deporvida, maldita sea. Tengo miedo no tener a Shego a mi lado y estar en este bosque me ase sentir tan debil dencesito a Shego a mi lado necesito sentir que me porteje. En ese momento escuche un ruido mui leve y de inmediato voltie y la vi, al instante me puse de pie y voltie a ver esos ojos que amo ya eran verdes otra vez, deinmediato corri a abrazarla, ella me lo permitio tal vez no me regreso el abrazo pero me permitio tenerla entre mis brazos. Senti como mis ojos se humedesieron y enterre mi cara en el pecho de Shego si ella es bastante mas alta que yo, aunque cualquiera es mas alto que yo. Solte un leve chillido y de inmediato senti como Shego se tenso y senti como acarisaba mi cabellera luego la escuche susurrar mi nombre y voltie a verla aun con mis ojos llorosos.

"que te ocurre, Princesita?" me encanta como pronuncia ese sobrenombre y me encanta que me lo diga a mi

"Nada es solo que te extrane" le confese rayos yo y mi bocota, una risilla me saco de mis pensamientos, Shego esta riendose de mi? acaso dije algo mal? "Shego que es tan gracioso"

"Que creo que eres muy tierna, calabaza" la mire a los ojos y luego ella se agacho un poco para darme un beso al cual yo accedi de inmediato, me separe un poco me falta el aire, maldito aire, pero al instante volvi a besarla la tomo del cuello asiendo que el beso se mas apasionado siento como su lengua pasa por mi labio inferior asiendome gemir aprobecho mi gemido par meter su lengua en mi boca asiendo que el bello se me erisara y asiendome gemir aun mas cuando su lengua toco la mia suabemente, Oh Dios amo a esta mujer, mi brazos empesaron a subir asta su cranio encontrando su hermoso cabello negro, senti komo sus manos bajaban asta mis muslos y me cargaba como si nada como si fuera un muneca de trapo, separo mis piernas y las puso a cada lado de su cadera de inmediato entrelase mis piernas en ella, siento como un calor empiesa asalir de mi centro y sierta parte de mi cuerpo se siente muy humeda.

"Shego..." gemi su nombre y senti como mi espalda topaba con el tronco de un arbol no me importo empuje mi cadera y topo con la de ella asiendo que mi centro golpiara un parte sensible de ella senti como un shock de plaser recoria mi cuerpo ahora me siento mas mojada. siento como Shego empiesa a jugar con el final de mi blusa senti como su mano empesaba a subir por debajo de mi blusa como llegaba a my brasier y tomaba mi pecho con su mano ,Oh cielos senti como si empesara mi vida de nuevo. Mis manos bajaron un poco de la cabellera de Shego a su camisa, y empese a desabotonarla al terminar solo pude ver que no trai nada solo la camisa no traia brasier eso iso que me sintiera aun mas caliente ahora quiero a esta mujer mas que en esta ultimas semanas.

Me separe un poco para ver el frente de Shego completemente expuesto a mi, era impactante perfecto y se veia tan sexy con la camisa desabotonada y exponiendome todo su perfecto frente, Shego no perdio tiempo y me quito mi blusa subi mis brazos para fasilitarle el trabajo pero no contaba con que Shego me desgarraria la blusa y luego my brasier ahora que me pondre para regresar a casa no lo se y no me importa ahora solo una cosa cabe en mi mente deseo a esta mujer, necesito a Shego.

"Shego... " senti como su boca empesaba a besar mi cuello y podria jurar que va a dejar marca siento como baja una poco mas y toma uno de mis pesones entre sus dedos y el otro en su boca deje salir un chillido de plaser y luego un leve grito me avia mordido el peson. duro un timepo en esa parte acarisiando lamiendo succionando y mordiendo mis pesones cada unos de los dos. senti como sus manso bajaban a mi pantalon y lo desabotonaba creo que ya estaba vastante me sonroje al pensar en lo que seguia. Shego me bajo un poko el pantalon lo suficiente como para poder ver mis interiores. Vi como elebo la cara para verme a los ojos y sonrio una risa perversa.

"Hello Kitty?" senti como me empesaba a erbir la sangre cielos Shego acaba de ver mis interiores de hello kitty. "se ven vastante sexys en ti" sonrio maliciosamente y me quito el pantalon junto con mi interiores dejandome kompletamente expuesta a ella y lo que siguio despues de eso fue lo mejor, me beso muy tiernamente "Princesita vas a decir que que anticuada, pero puedo continuar?" dijo con algo de nervios en su voz, ah creo que ahora la amo aun mas piensa en mi en lo que quiero.

La bese dandole autorisacion de proseguir me abrio un poco mas las piernas y desliso un dedo dentro de mi senti como ella empesaba a jugar con mi clit jamas avia sentido algo asi empese a mover mi cadera para crear mas friccion y luego senti como movia su dedo a mi entrada y lo introducia enkuanto estuvo completamente dentro senti un dolor muy fuerte Shego se detubo espere un momento y enkuanto el dolor se detubo la bese eso le dio permiso a ella de continuar empesoa mover el dedo de adentro asia fuera de mi "mas" gemi y agrego un dedo mas asiendome quedar en shock por la sensasion despues de un tiempo senti como untsunami de plaser me recorria, grite el nombre de Shego en puro ecstasis. Shego me detubo por todo ese momento que me la estube en Shock.

"Shego" la nombre completamente sin nada de aire " Te amo" le dije ella se quedo completamente tensa pero luego vi como sonrio. Quede sin nada de fuersa trate de seguir despierta queria regresarle el favor pero no pude en cuestion de minutos me dormi completamente exausta.


End file.
